Sueños y Pesadillas
by SoKitsune
Summary: La vida d sasuke es un desastre... Pero un encuentro inesperado puede cambiarlo... o solo sera una ilucion?.... soy nueva en esto... y un desastre haciendo resumenes ya lo se xD... SasuxNaru


**Sasuke era un joven de no m s de 18 años, profundos ojos negros, cabellos igual de negros y piel blanca como la nieve, que luego de la muerte de su madre, hacia ya 2 años, se vio obligado a mantener a su familia. Su hermano y su padre, luego del incidente, habian caido en la depresion, en la negaci n y finalmente en la bebida; no hacian mas que beber y discutir todo el dia.  
Sasuke se ocupaba de la limpieza, de traer dinero a la casa y de evitar las riñas entre sus seres queridos lo cual no era tarea facil.**

**Estaba cansado, no podia mas, pero aun asi seguia manteniendolos, ayudandolos; no se perdonaria abandonarlos dejarlos a su suerte, no despues del accidente.**

Acababo de llegar del trabajo, estoy muerto, ojala pudiera decir que aca se termino todo y llego a la tranquilidad de mi casa pero de que serviria mentirme, se que todavia falta lo peor. Discusion tras discusion, aun que si tengo suerte tal vez solo tenga que verlos sentados frente a la tv hasta que se duerman... eso seria lo mejor...

- Ya llegueee...

Silencio... parece que corro con suerte..

Intento encender las luces ya que todo esta en penumbras... nada... no enciende la luz...

- Papaaa!!- llego a la sala y lo encuentro durmiendo en el sillon. Lo sacudo hasta que despierta.

-Que pasa? Que quieres?- contesta enojado.

-Por que no hay luz??... te di el dinero para pagar hace como una semana, que lo hiciste?

-...

_por que me molesto en preguntar? es obvio lo que hiciste, te lo gastaste todo en mas alcohol. No debihaber confiado en ti.

-Mande a itachi a pagar- contesta un tanto confundido.-dijo que habia pagado.

-y vos le creiste?!- digo enojado.-seguro y al regresar traia unas cuantas botellas de sake no?... y hablando de ita...

Se escucha un portazo. y pasos que se dirigen a la sala.

- oh! parece que ya llego mi querido ototo- se me acerca y me abraza por la espalda.

-y parece que tu as estado bebiendo- forcejeo para intentar soltarme.

- tranquilo hermanito, tu te crees mucho por que trabajas y todo eso, jajaja, eres solo una puta barata. -dice besendome el cuello.

-Itachi! dejalo ya, por lo menos el hace algo por esta familia. No se podria decir lo mismo de ti.- le grita enojado Fugaku.

-Callate viejo, no me molestes si sabes lo que te conviene, aparte no es que tu hicieras mucho tambien.

Intento soltarme pero itachi no me deja.

-ya soltame, dejame en paz.

Mi padre intenta ayudarme pero itachi se molesta y lo golpea dejendolo inconsciente.

-Viejo metido, le dije que no molestara- a pesar del forcejeo habia logrado mantenerme agarrado-y ahora querido sasu es tu turno -dice en tono seductor en mi oido. Sigo intentando zafarme pero no lo consigo. -Quedate tranquilito o te ira mucho peor hermanito.

Dejo de pelear, tengo que hacer algo. Finjo ser tranquilo y sumiso.

- a eso me referia- mientras me lamia el cuello y metia sus manos dentro de mi ropa.

Me da vuela para besarme, pero antes de que lo logre le pego un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-maldito!- me grita enojado y me da una cachetada que me deja en el suelo.-Eres un desgraciado, me voy de aca , todo esto es una mierda.-sale enojado de la casa.

Cuando logro reponerme intento ayudar a mi padre y lo llevo hasta su habitacion.

Esto se esta saliendo de control, cada dia es peor.

Me voy a mi cuarto, todo esta oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna.

No puedo evitar pensar en mi madre y en como cambio todo con su muerte. La vida se transformo en una pesadilla luego de eso.

Hay veces que pienso que todo es solo un mal sueño y que despertare y mi madre seguir viva, papa continuara siendo un hombre severo y trabajador e itachi volver a ser el molesto pero querido hermano que recuerdo. Pero a estas alturas de nada sirve engañarse.

Todo es una mierda.

Ojala se acabara todo esto, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera nacido, abria evitado mucho sufrimiento, seguramente las cosas serian muy distintas. Pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Mis ojos se humedecen y una tibia lagrima cae por mi mejilla.

De pronto todo quedo en la mas profunda oscuridad, pero es acogedora y se respira mucha tranquilidad.

Siento una calida mano sobre mi hombro y volteo.

Y alli parado detras mio se encontraba un hermoso joven de aproximadamente mi edad, cabellos dorados que parecian brillar, piel un poco tostada, con tres marquitas a cada lado del rostro que le hacian parecer un lindo kitsune y ojos azul cielo, con tal pureza me hipnotizaron.

-hola su voz era suave musical. Quien eres? Como te llamas?

- me llamo sasuke, uchiha sasuke y tu como te llamas?

- Naruto, pero dime Naru, que haces aqui ?

Y en ese instante me di cuenta de que no savia donde me encontraba ni como habia terminado alli , y por primera vez desde que llegue preste atencion a mi entorno.

Estaba en el claro de un bosque, era de noche y en el cielo brillaba una hermosa luna llena.

Una suave brisa le trajo el aroma del bosque, todo era hermoso, perfecto; pero donde estaba?

Naru se me acerco y coloco su mano en mi mejilla. Su tacto era calido y suave.

_ Que haces aqui?_ Pregunto acercandose mas.

Pude sentir el rubor en mis mejillas debido a la proximidad.

_N-no se, no se ni como llegue ni donde estoy.

_Oh, ya veo, seguramente solo estas de paso_ mantuvo su sonrisa. Pero pude ver como sus ojos se entristecian.

_De paso ?... A donde? _pregunte extrañado.

_No lo se, simplemente se que he estado aqui desde hace bastante tiempo y cada tanto alguien aparece, pero nadie se queda_ Se notaba la tristeza en su voz y sus ojos se volvieron opacos antes de comenzar a derramar lagrimas.

No supe que me impulso, solo supe que no podia dejarlo llorar. De pronto lo abrase, tenia que ayudarlo, me hacia mal verlo asi... Por que?

El me correspondio el abrazo, su cuerpo era tan calido, su piel tan suave, su aroma embriagador.

No queria tener que soltarlo... Que me estaba pasando? Yo no era asi

_Gracias_ Dijo sin dejar de abrazarme_ No quisiera que te vallas.

_No me ire _ Respondi sin pensar.

Alzo su cabeza y nos miramos, pude notar en el una triste sonrisa antes de sumergirme en sus hipnoticos ojos azules.

Nuestros rostros fueron acercandose lentamente y en un principio mis labios apenas rozaron los suyos, pero con ese simple contacto vasto para despertar miles de emociones en mi. Nos besamos, sus labios eran dulces y tibios, de un sabor adictivo.

Naru paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y fui profundizando el beso y con cada contacto sentia que mis problemas iban desapareciendo, ya no me importaba mi familia, quien querria recordar esa horrible vida?.

Dio un suspiro y aproveche el momento para introducir mi lengua en su boca, su sabor es incomparable, es un ser tan hermoso, tan delicado. Podria estar siempre con el, juntos; mi bello kitsune ya no volveria a estar solo, no podria perdonarme ver otra vez esa expresion de tristeza en su rostro.

Era como si su sola presencia, su contacto, sirviera para hacerme olvidar de todos los tormentos pasados en mi vida, ya ni siquiera sentia el peso de la muerte de mi madre, me sentia libre.  
Pude sentir todo este... amor?... si, era amor despues de todo, aun que apenas lo conociera se que ya no podria separarme de el, no valdria la pena vivir si no lo tengo a mi lado.

Pude notar con alegria, que tus sentimientos eran como los mios, ya no eramos dos desconocidos, eramos un solo ser, ya no podiamos vivir el uno sin el otro, era algo magico... esto sera lo que llaman amor a primera vista?...

Nos separamos por la falta de aire pero no nos alejamos, permanecimos abrazados, con los rostros muy juntos casi rozandonos, perdidos en los ojos del otro.

Pude notar un hermoso rubor en tu rostro... te vez tan adorable... no se en que momento me volvi tan cursi... pero, a quien le importa?!...

_Te amo_ le dije sin siquiera pensarlo, se sentia tan bien decirlo-Te amo mi dulce kitsune- repeti acariciando sus mejillas y pude notar como aumentaba tu sonrojo, si es que eso era posible.

_sa-su_ tartamudeaste_ yo tambien, yo tambien te amo_ dijiste con una dulce sonrisa en tu rostro.

Te abraze con mas fuerza, nunca dejaria que te fueras de mi lado, te di un dulce y casto beso, en el que pude expresar todos mis sentimientos hacia ti; pero luego pude sentir , con horror como bajo mis brazos tu cuerpo iba perdiendo su solidez, su calidez. Al abrir los ojos pude ver como ibas desapareciendo poco a poco en miles destellos de luz y como el paisaje desaparecia junto a ti.

_Gracias_ dijiste con una bella sonrisa.

Posaste tu mano en mi rostro y con un ultimo te amo desapareciste.

Todo desaparecio y me encontr en mi habitacion, ya habia amanecido.

Con un gran vacio en mi corazon no pude mas que maldecir y llorar, ya que lo habia tenido todo y en un segundo lo habia perdido.

El dolor en mi alma era inimaginable, ya no valia la pena vivir... por que vivir si ya no te tenia?...

Fui hacia la cocina y tome un cuchillo.

Pronto estare con tigo mi amor.

Senti el frio metal atravesar piel y carne, no era doloroso, era reconfortante saber que con cada gota de mi sangre derramada estaba mas cerca de ti.

El tibio liquido rojo goteaba por mis brazos y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, ya practicamente no podia identificar donde estaba. Solo podia escuchar tu melodiosa voz llamandome, diciendome que me amaba.

Con el escaso estado de conciencia que me quedaba pude escuchar como alguien entraba a la casa y luego una voz muy conocida gritando mi nombre pidiendome que me quedara, que resistiera.

Que gracioso podria haber jurado escuchar a Itachi llorar por mi, rogarme que viviera, pero ya nada importaba estaba de nuevo con tigo en nuestro hermoso bosque, abrazandote y besandote; hasta que ya no hubo ninguna voz, nada que nos molestara. La pesadilla habia terminado y ahora solo nos quedaba vivir el sueño, juntos eternamente.

Fin


End file.
